


Legolas' diary

by HannahM147



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, this is my first fanfiction ever so bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahM147/pseuds/HannahM147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas' diary from the day he arrived in Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 to 8

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfiction ever, so feedback is appreciated. Also, English isn't my first language, so if you find any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you find any grammar/spelling mistakes so I can fix it!

Day 1:

I have arrived in Rivendell. Why I was called here is still unknown to me. *Mornië utúlië. That is all I know. Here in Rivendell are humans from Gondor, and even a group of DWARVES!! What in the name of Eru is going on here?!  
\--------------  
Day 2:

And another boring day, practicing archery and laws, as if I do not have enough to do already! Then all of a sudden, another group of travellers arrived, a weird combination of  
one human and four hobbits.  
\--------------  
Day 3:

The group told about their adventures, and the Ring. **Ada offered to send elves with them on the quest to destroy the Ring. So that is why there are other elves from Mirkwood here! I never expected to see them again, not after I ran away the way I did when The Battle Of The Five Armies was over. Even though the stories are interesting, I cannot understand why ada would send elves to help fix problems from the world outside his kingdom. The whole reason I ran away was because he could not be bothered to even think about the outside world. He always told me: “The problems of men are not our concern.” So why does he bother now?  
\--------------  
Day 4:

I volunteered to bring the Ring to Mordor. when the evil has to be destroyed, who is better to do it than someone with warrior skills like myself? But a hobbit got the task instead. I told him I would go with him. Then the dwarf (ick!) told him he would join him as well. Then ****Estel did as well, followed by three other hobbits. And Boromir joined somewhere as well. After trying to get the Ring for Gondor? I do not trust him. Anyway, together, we formed the fellowship of the Ring.  
\--------------  
Day 5:

First day of travel. Nothing special happened. The landscape is beautiful in autumn though.  
\--------------  
Day 6:

The landscape is still beautiful, I wonder when we will get to the mountains. Estel says it is going to be tomorrow. I doubt it. Humans do not have the ability to determine how long something will take like we elves have. Even trained Rangers have trouble with it. How such a weak race managed to come this far is beyond me.  
\--------------  
Day 7:

I was right, still no mountains. Those hobbits are just too slow to keep up with us. And let us forget about that ugly dwarf. He could not keep up with us either.  
\--------------  
Day 8:

Finally we reached the mountains. But I feel something is not right. Dark magic. We will see, but I will be very cautious.

Part 2 of day 8:

I knew it was a bad idea to go here. I was right about the magic. Now we are stuck in the mines of Moria, thanks to Sauruman! To pass the time, I had to talk with that dwarf, his name is Gimli. He is not as bad as I thought. Even though I would never admit this to him, he is not as stupid or dumb as I believed him to be and is a capable warrior. Maybe he will be useful to the fellowship after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * mornië utúlië is Quenya for “darkness has come”.  
> **Eru is one of the Valar, and the creator of the elves.  
> ***ada is Sindarin for “father”.  
> **** Estel is Aragorn’s elvish name, it means “hope”.


	2. Day 9 to 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!  
> If you see mistakes in grammar/spelling, please tell me so I can fix it.

Day 9:

Great, just great. We found a cave thingy, and a complete tomb and everything was in there. But of course, something went wrong. One of the hobbits – I think *Mithrandir called him ‘fool of a took’ – gave away our position to the orcs. So we fought, I did the most of course. Somehow we managed to flee, only for a flipping Balrog of Morgoth to show up! And when we somehow managed to get past it, Mithrandir had to show off. So he went all “You cannot pass!” on the beast. Resulting in him fighting the thing, and winning. But it’s whip grabbed Mithrandir’s ankle, and he got dragged down with the Balrog. He uttered something along the lines of “Fly you fools!”. Now we’re outside the mines, and the hobbits are crying their eyes out. I am the only one thinking about Mithrandir’s last words. I think it was some kind of hint. Maybe the old man had a secret plan?  
\--------------   
Day 10:

Nothing special, apart from me getting a headache trying to understand what on Middle-Earth Mithrandir meant with “Fly you fools!”.  
\--------------   
Day 11:

The others are starting to complain about being tired and stuff. I don’t get it. Why can’t they just rest while walking? Mortals are weird.  
\--------------   
Day 12:

Well, things are finally starting to get interesting. If I’m correct, we’ll arrive in Lothlórien tomorrow.  
\--------------   
Day 13:

We finally got to Lothlórien. Tomorrow we’ll travel further into the golden woods. I can’t wait!  
\--------------   
Day 14:

Well, today was... Interesting to say the least. We were found by the guard, and they guided us further inward. They made Gimli wear a blindfold though, to which Estel responded we would all wear one. Thanks a lot Estel. I’ve wanted to see these woods since I was a twenty-year-old elf-ling, and you just took my chance. But when we arrived in Caras Galadhon, we could take them off. They took us to the actual Lady of Light herself! I think Gimli has a crush on her. Celeborn didn’t really like that. Galadriel just thought it was amusing. Anyway, they gave us a place to stay. I have to go and change clothes now. These peasants need to know I’m a noble prince, and not just some dirty homeless outcast.  
\--------------   
Day 15:

Frodo just came back from a talk with lady Galadriel. He looks all spooked. Didn’t he know she could see the future? Or is it because she went all “And now at last it comes. You will give me the Ring freely! In place of the Dark Lord you will set up a Queen. And I shall not be dark, but beautiful and terrible as the Morning and the Night! Fair as the Sea and the Sun and the Snow upon the Mountain! Dreadful as the Storm and the Lightning! Stronger than the foundations of the earth. All shall love me and despair!” on him. That dark side of her might freak some people out. But it all went well. She went back to normal after saying the whole “love me and despair” thing. She apparently saw it as a test, because after all that, she just said “I pass the test. I will diminish, and go into the West and remain Galadriel.” and walked away like nothing happened. Yeah, now that I think about it, she probably just freaked him out a little with the whole ‘Beautiful queen’ thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mithrandir is Gandalf’s elvish name.


	3. Day 16 to 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Lothlorien is getting on Legolas' nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a terrible author? Yes. Am I terrible for updating this late? Yes. Is basically the only person reading this angry with me? Probably.  
> Sorry!!

**Day 16:**

The hobbits are confused about the time. Funny. Don’t they know the time passes differently here in these woods?

**Day 17:**

I just realised something. Arwen is Galadriel’s granddaughter, but they don’t look alike whatsoever! I don’t get it, with two grandparents with blond hair, and a mother with blonde hair as well, don’t you think that one of Elrond’s children would have been blond-haired? Because I can’t see how you can have Elladan, Elrohir AND Arwen, THREE children, without at least ONE of them would’ve had a light hair colour. I think light hair is the best, I am, after all, a blond guy myself, and I’m awesome!

**Day 18:**

Getting REALLY annoyed with all these peasant girls hitting on me. I. Am. A. Prince. Not a peasant!

**Day 19:**

Starting to consider staying here, it’s a really nice place.

**Day 20:**

Estel just reminded me I can’t stay here, I promised to go with the hobbit wherever he went. Me and my promises...

**Day 21:**

Can’t we just continue on the road already!? Get yourself together whatever-your-name-was-yes-you-the-one-with-the-ring, you’re mortal, not a prissy.

**Day 22:**

Estel is getting on my nerves, he keeps telling me about how wonderful Arwen is. I don’t need to know how great of a kisser one of my best friends is, you annoying human.

**Day 23:**

Decided to go patrolling with Haldir, seeing how he can actually almost keep up with me. Almost. I’m still better.

**Day 24:**

Washed my wonderful hair today, FINALLY found my shampoo! Found out Haldir had it, he wanted to have hair as amazing as mine. I gave him some advice. Turned out the guy didn’t use L’Oréal. He didn’t think he was worth it. Come to think of it, he might be right. Hmm, maybe I should give him advice that’s a little less great...

{outside of his diary: *sees Haldir and runs towards him* ’Hey Haldir! Wait up! I accidentally gave you the wrong advice!’}

**Day 25:**

-Dwarf- Gimli kept asking me about Galadriel. Keeps denying he likes her. Told him ‘Ha. Of course you like her. Stop lying.’ He’s been doing that a lot since we came here. Is that normal for mortals? Or just for dwarves?

**Day 26:**

Had a deep talk with lord Celeborn, nothing else interesting happened.

**Day 27:**

Discovered the cooks are making *Lembas! Haven’t eaten THAT stuff in a while!!

**Day 28:**

I just asked Gimli if he knew anything about the dwarf rings, you know, from that one verse (to rule them all!! Haha, I’m just too funny!)

"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."

Turns out he didn’t know a lot about it. He didn’t even knew the verse by heart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lembas: elvish way bread. See link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N27ROh7Xzm8


	4. Day 29 to 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is chapter four. There went something wrong with uploading it, so it uploaded and then got deleted. Sorry if I'm cluttering your mailbox with my trash. As always, feedback and pointers are appreciated!!

**Day 29:**  
FINALLY! I just heard we’re going to leave tomorrow. Took them long enough!  
**Day 30:**  
We’re in the boats now, but earlier today we had a picnic with Celeborn and Galadriel. After the great meal, Galadriel gave us some presents. She gave all of us a special cloak, some of us daggers, one of the hobbits got ropes, Estel got some kind of stone, I got a new bow, and Gimli had the nerve to ask her for one of her hairs. She actually gave him three!!! What!! He doesn’t even realise how great of a compliment it is that she trusts him with her hair!!!  
**Day 31:**  
Great, I’m the only one looking fabulous again. The others are too busy with rowing. Can’t they just do both at the same time? Peasants.  
**Day 32:**  
Nothing much happened. Starting to get the feeling we’re being watched though... Hmmmm...  
**Day 33:**  
Great, Boromir flipped again. He keeps trying to take that thing around the half-ling’s neck for some reason...  
**Day 34:**  
Orcs. Fought again. Saved everyone’s pathetic behind at least twice.  
**Day 35:**  
Great. Just, great.  <\--- sarcastic. That was just for you, you sneaky diary-reader. Yes, I just broke the fourth wall. Why? Because I’m awesome like that. I mean, look at me! Fabulous hair, awesome archery skills, and just listen to my awesome mysterious mumbling! But I’m getting side-tracked. So Boromir tried to take that ring-thingy again, and this time, the half-ling rang off into the forest. They’re both such idiots. So what I saw was that Boromir almost strangled that half-ling, shouting ‘GIVE IT TO ME!’ and the half-ling responding with ‘NO!’. Suddenly Boromir came to his senses, but of course, he was too late. Stupid mortal. That’s why Estel is my favourite human out of the two. But anyway, the half-ling ran off. When Boromir found him, stuff went south. Orcs. Boromir fought, and took three arrows to the chest. I’m still wondering why he didn’t say something like: ‘Taking arrows to the knee is too mainstream.’. I mean, if you’re gonna die, do it in style! But then Estel found them, and kissed him on the forehead. I didn’t know he was homosexual! I’d better tell Arwen before he breaks her heart. When we put Boromir’s corpse in a boat, we sang a song. Of course I’m the best singer between me, Gimli, and Estel. But they weren’t all that bad. But the half-lings ran off. Oh well, stuff happens, am I right? Of course I’m right, I’m always right. I’m Legolas.  
**Day 36:**  
OH VALAR I FOUND A STRAND OF MY OWN HAIR ON MY CLOTHES!!! I HAVEN’T LOST A SINGLE STRAND OF HAIR FOR 500 YEARS!! I knew this quest was a bad idea... Oh well, I’ll return home as a hero. And even without that strand, I’m still fabulous.  
**Day 37:**  
I wonder where the half-lings are? Oh, who cares, they weren’t important anyway.  
**Day 38:**  
Shot some orcs, I am an awesome archer with a cool new bow! Estel can’t compete with me, and neither can Gimli. Why? Because I’m awesome!! {*outside his diary* *Gimli shouts from the background* “No you’re not dude don’t lie!” “Yes I am awesome.” Legolas answered, and then asked “How did you know what I was writing anyway?” Gimli answered with a mischievous smile: “You have a habit of thinking aloud, oh great awesome fabulous master elf.”}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. And the already poor quality is probably getting worse everytime because of my rushed writing. Sorry for CONSTANTLY editing stuff. I'm still figuring out how the heck you do this writing-thing.


	5. Day 39 to 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, is anyone still reading this? If so, please review!

**Day 39**

So, still looking for the Hobbits, it's terrible. We entered Fangorn, and saw a weird old guy. Whatever. Gimli is freaking out about it though.

**Day 40**

We came across some riders of Rohan today, they gave us their horses. They looked surprised when I told them to remove the horse's gear. Silly humans. They were blond though, so that makes them better in my opinion. They had archers too. Bonus! Maybe they aren't as bad as I thought...

**Day 41**

Hey, you won't believe this. We found Mithrandir!! But he's white for some reason, not grey. He just came out of nowhere! Why does he always act so... How do I put this? Mysterious. Yes, that's a good way to say it. He acts so mysterious, and it's really annoying. He won't tell me anything. Like I'm not good enough to know what's going on!!

**Day 42**

Okay, we rode back and forth and all that stuff, and FINALLY ended up in Rohan. We've returned their horses to them. Now waiting to see if we can speak with the king. I'll tell you how it went later.

**Day 42 part 2**

Well, we had to hand over our weapons to meet the king. Clearly has trust issues. Mithrandir just went all berserk and did some magic to beat up a weird ugly perverted guy. He's been hitting on the king's niece, and she's been living in fear apparently. Poor girl. What was her name again? Oh, yes. Éowyn. Nobody should be treated like that, especially a blonde beauty!

Day 43  
So still in Rohan. Seems like Éowyn has a crush on Estel. Poor girl is probably really confused. She didn’t fall for me, but for Estel!

Day 44  
Great, the king decided to go to war. Like we don’t have enough to do already!! But the warriors here are very funny. They have a beard like Gimli, which looks kinda hot I guess, but blond hair isn’t supposed to be worn with a beard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, finally another update. I don't know if anyone is still reading this trash, so I hope I'm not just blabbering to myself. Special shoutout to thatbloodyines for sticking with me and supporting me though :).
> 
> Also I might really be messing up the timeline here. It's been a long time since I actually read the books. So sorry if I mess up the order of the events.

**Day whatever-I-lost-count-a-while-ago.**

We arrived at Helm's Deep, and are currently behind man-made walls. They look so crude! The Orcs are coming though, so we need to prepare. I'm making some more of my absolutely fabulous arrows, while Estel keeps worrying about the half-lings. *sighs*. BTW I got a new horse named Arod. Funny name right?

**another day.**

Sooo, we're fighting the Orcs now, someone made a rude comment to my I-guess-he's-my-friend-now Gimli. Punched him in the face because Gimli couldn't reach said guys face.

**again another day**

We're looking for the hobbits again, one of them left his leaf-shaped broche on the ground. Sooooo, don't really know what to do with that information.

**Day number-who-even-cares-anymore**

So we're going to the Paths of the dead now, sounds like a great idea.... not.

**next day**

So when I looked back while riding the trail, I almost peed a little. The dead people were following us!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

**next day**

WAIT! I just remembered something. Back in mirkwood when I met dwarves for the first time, I took a necklace from one of these guys right? And it had a picture in it, of a guy named Gimli? Could it be??

**day I guess 100 or whatever**

So, I haven't written in a long time. We've reunited with the hobbits. In a place called Fangorn, where the trees can actually talk. amazing, right?

 


End file.
